iMasque
by RAMonster
Summary: The Valentines Day Masquerade Ball at Ridgeway. What happens when neither of our favorite web-hostesses have dates? Seddie Please R


**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, and if I was the owner/writer Seddie would already be a reality. Why? It is much cuter than Creddie, Freddie and Carly look like brother and sister (eeeewwww!) I actually cringe when I see them kiss in iSaved Your Life. **

**Sam's POV**

"Carly, I should not be here" I complained yet again as Carly Shay dragged me through the door to our high school gymnasium. This was not Sam Puckett's kind of shindig, I kept telling Carly as she curled my hair, and forced me to dress in this white gown that felt too revealing. Don't get me wrong, the dress was gorgeous, but the strapless design wasn't my favorite, neither was wearing girly underwear with it.

"Sam, I didn't want to come alone."

I sighed heavily, "Why didn't you ask Freddork? Isn't he still in a corner pining over you?"

"I only wish," Carly shook her head, "He asked Melanie out tonight."

'Oh yeah' I thought to myself, I don't understand how my twin could go out with that nub. Who am I kidding? I love that nub, but I can never tell him that, he would just laugh and make fun of me till we die of old age, him with his beautiful Carly, and spinster me with 10 cats.

The idea of a Valentine's Masquerade Ball had been the talk of the school for a few weeks, and it just happened my sister was in town for the accursed day. We moved through the crowd toward the drink table. I poured the green liquid into the little plastic cup and turned to Carly, who had mysteriously disappeared from my side.

"Great" I muttered to myself, taking a quick drink, emptying the contents. I was about to pour another when a taller figure stepped up to the punch bowl. 'Is that Carter Ford? I thought he moved.' I thought to myself, thinking about the day I stole his basketball out of his locker and blamed Freddie. He was dressed in a black suit, with a black mask covering the top ¾ of his face, only his chocolate brown hair and mouth showing, how I resisted the urge to run my fingers through his soft hair I don't know.

"Hey" He took my cup and filled it for me. "Thank you" I whispered, straightening my white mask which unfortunately only covered my eyes and not the faint blush that rose to my cheeks. I drank this second cup as well and he offered a hand, "Would you like to dance?"

"Umm…" I thought for a moment, Carter asking me to dance? "Sure" I finally said, throwing the plastic cup into the trashcan and taking his hand. He whisked me onto the dance floor, he was an amazing dancer as he led me through twirls and lifts. When the song was over we sat down for a few minutes, he seemed distracted, staring off into the distance.

"Running Away" by Am whispered over tinny speakers in the gymnasium. Most the dancers left the floor leaving a few couples behind. He stood and offered a hand, I took it hesitantly, moving silently over the naked expanse to the dance floor that was only dotted with couples slow dancing. One of his hands intertwined with mine and I was surprised by how clammy it was, like he was nervous about something, I had spent enough of my time instilling fear in people, I knew the reaction. His other hand rested on the small of my back, index finger tracing a circle over the fabric. I laid my head against his chest and listened to his thumping heartbeat.

"Is something wrong?" I whispered as the song came to an end and another began.

**Freddie's POV**

"_Is something wrong?"_

'Yes!' I wanted to say, but I have to be more tactful than that.

'Okay' I thought as we swept through the tango, some of the students around us oohing and ahhing at our dancing prowess. 'I know why I asked out Melanie tonight, I know it was wrong of me, she is a great girl and I don't want to break her heart.' But every time I looked at her I wanted her to be Sam, her twin sister who I loved. I realized I loved Sam after I got hit by that taco truck, and no, I didn't have brain damage. Carly and I dated for some inconsequential amount of time, but when we kissed something was missing(how no one noticed that Carly always instigated is beyond me) Yes, it was nice, but it was lacking that spark I felt when Sam and I kissed, or argued, or just when she was around me.

My lips were tightened into a thin line while I was so deep in thought, my steps faltered towards the end of the tango and I was grateful for the music dying softly. I came to my decision, I was a horrible, horrible person and deserve whatever level of Hell deemed appropriate. Taking a deep breath I held it for a second and exhaled before I spoke.

"Melanie, I'm so sorry for this, I only invited you here because I was a coward and could not invite who I really wanted to ask. You are a sweet and beautiful girl, but I'm in love with your sister. I'm in love with Sam."

**Carly's POV**

I watched from a safe distance as Sam and Freddie danced, then they just stood and talked. I pulled a small box out of my purse and twisted the dial when I heard Freddie's voice.

"…anie, I'm so sorry for this, I only invited you here because I was a coward and could not invite who I really wanted to ask. You are a sweet and beautiful girl, but I'm in love with your sister. I'm in love with Sam." I gasped, not that I didn't expect it, but I gasped anyway.

"Did he just say what I think he did?" A soft voice said next to me, I turned and saw my devious assistant in this plot to get them to confess their true feelings for one another. Melanie Puckett was standing there, dressed in the exact same dress, with the exact same hair, everything matched perfectly. I was thankful she had come to me with this plot, even had the idea to have some of Freddie's AV buddies rig his boutonniere with a tiny listening device.

Melanie had turned out almost as devious as her sister, we both cooed as Freddie leaned down and kissed Sam's cheek gently. We watched as Freddie was starting to turn and leave, but Sam grabbed his arm and he turned back to her.

She reached up and slowly removed his mask, he didn't even flinch, I think their apprehension was almost palpable because every eye on the dance floor turned to them.

"I…I…I think she loves you too, Frednub." Her voice was so low I struggled to hear it.

The look on his face was one of confusion, then as the lights came on in his head I knew he finally understood. I only hoped my best friends would forgive me for tricking them, but I could see that they loved each other. Freddie would never admit his feelings to Sam, and I didn't think Sam would admit it to herself, much less anyone else.

"Sam…?" He whispered and I saw her nod.

Before either knew what was happening they seemed pulled together by some invisible force, their lips meeting in the middle with the sweetest, most passionate kiss I had ever been witness too, and that included all those sappy romance movies Freddie made me watch with him. I think all the Seddie fan's at our school must have cheered because the gymnasium erupted in cheers and fist pumps. Then I watched as Mr. Howard pulled Sam and Freddie apart.

"No PDA! Triple Detention!"

I saw Freddie smile, "Of all the times you've gotten me into detention Puckett, this one was worth it 100%"

"Smoothie?" Sam smiled (well she actually hadn't stopped smiling).

"Of Course." Freddie grinned and they walked out, their fingers entwined, ignoring the cheers and wolf-whistles.

"Sometimes, people just need a little push" I smiled as I turned off my listening device, shoving it back into my purse.


End file.
